


Up and Coming

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elevator Sex, Just Sex, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevator ground to a stop and Derek just knew he'd have to distract Stiles somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up and Coming

**Author's Note:**

> It just kind of happened...

“What do you mean we’re _stuck_ ,” Stiles hissed, the speaker crackling off as he spoke.  He looked around the small box, suspended by nothing but a few wires and felt his heart start to race.

“Stiles, breathe,” Derek said, putting a hand on the back of his neck to comfort him, “Think about something else.”

“It’s not working,” Stiles muttered, his eyes darting around, considering using the hatch on the top to make an escape.  Derek seemed to sense where his head was and pinned him against the wall, bracketing his arms around Stiles.

They’d been doing this for a while now, touching, kissing, sex, it felt like something could come of it, but neither of them was willing to broach the topic.

Where Derek’s lips met Stiles’ it felt urgent.  He licked into his mouth, moving one hand to grip Stiles’ hip and the other cupped him through his pants.  Stiles let out a soft groan, his mind successfully off of the fact that they were trapped in a tiny metal box. 

Derek nipped at Stiles bottom lip, moved his mouth to suck and bite down his jaw and neck, slowly lowering himself onto his knees in front of Stiles.  “Derek, what are you doing?”

“Just go with it,” Derek said before unbuttoning the other man’s pants and tugging them down to his mid thighs, exposing Stiles’ already hard cock and licking his lips. 

He kissed and sucked bruises around Stiles’ hips before taking the head of the cock into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit, tasting the salty pre cum before swallowing him down as far as he could.  

Moving his hands up Stiles’ thighs, Derek put them on his ass and gripped tightly, holding Stiles still as he bobbed his head, swirled is tongue over the head of his cock, and sucked with abandon. He managed to take the entirely of the shaft down, his nose brushing against Stiles’ trimmed pubes, before Stiles’ hand found his hair and held on for dear life.

“Christ Der, you’re going to kill me,” Stiles moaned, his head falling back against the wall and Derek hummed around his cock, saliva starting to drip down his chin, but he didn’t care.  It was filthy, wet, and so good that Stiles had trouble holding himself up.  Derek gripped his ass harder, helping to keep him upright.

It didn’t take more than five minutes before Stiles choked out, “I’m going to come.”

Derek redoubles his efforts, twirling his tongue around the head and bobbing his head, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked.  He felt the hot liquid before he tasted it, salty and a little bitter.  He sucked Stiles through he orgasm, pulling off with a filthy pop when his cock was spent.

He was tucking Stiles back into his boxers when the speaker crackled to life, “We’ll have you boys moving in just a minute.” The voice sounded a little choked.

“Derek, is there a camera in here?” Stiles asked, looking up and turning bright red when he saw the small camera in the corner.

“Oops,” Derek said with a shrug, nipping at Stiles’ ear, not really caring if they had an audience, at least Stiles has stopped freaking out about being trapped in the elevator.

“We can never come back to this Macy’s,” Stiles said as the elevator ground to life, taking them safely to the first floor.

“I can live with that,” Derek laughed, stepping out of the box as the doors opened and grabbing Stiles’ hand, “There’s always Target for all your dorm needs anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](sterekpotter100.tumblr.com)


End file.
